Gaara's First Birthday Present
by InoShikaChou
Summary: Kankuro tries to find a birthday present for Gaara.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story.

**Gaara's First Birthday Present**

"Why are they sending you on a mission now? I still need your help to get a present for Gaara."

"There's nothing I can do about it, Kankuro," Temari huffed. "You know they don't care about birthdays." She began packing her things. "This was your idea anyway. If you really want to do it, you should have thought of it sooner. Have you even told Gaara?"

"No, it was going to be a surprise."

Temari sighed.

"It won't be a big thing. I'm just getting him a birthday present. He can't hate that, right?"

"I don't know. Gaara might not want to be reminded. We probably should have asked him first." As she saw her brother's somber expression, she added, "Hey, we'll still try this. See how it goes. But I won't be back in time, so I'll have to give him my gift later."

"What are you going to get him?"

"My mission is in the Leaf Village. I'll bring back a souvenir."

"That doesn't help me much."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Like I said, you shouldn't have waited so long to decide to do this. His birthday is this week."

Kankuro had to admit she was right. "I guess I'll think of something."

His sister grinned. "Yeah, well, if I come back and you're dead, I'll know this whole thing was a disaster and keep my gift."

"Uh huh. Say hi to that lazy bum for me, will you?" He barely dodged the large book aimed at his head as Temari left her room.

* * *

"I don't know what he likes," Kankuro mumbled to himself. "I'm not sure he even knows." The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like a big mistake. What would his brother think of the whole attempt?

Gaara had been doing a lot better since returning from Konoha, and after learning of his desire to bond with the village, Kankuro hoped he would also be open to bonding with his family. He wanted Gaara to finally think of him as his big brother. Celebrating his birthday seemed like a good start. But Temari was right. He hadn't left himself much time, and now she wouldn't be able to help him select a gift. What if he chose something Gaara didn't like? Or worse, something that brought back bad memories?

Gaara didn't need any weapons. Maybe a book? No. As the former Kazekage's children, they had access to an extensive library. Kankuro was at a loss. Most of Gaara's free time was spent in training or working to suppress Shukaku, neither of which Kankuro could really help with.

He decided to tend to his puppets. They still needed maintenance after his last mission, and Kankuro thought best when he was working on a project. He picked up a block of wood. He'd have to replace one of the arms on... No, this piece wouldn't be right. He looked at it. But maybe...

* * *

On the day, Kankuro found his brother in their father's personal library. He was seated behind the room's sole desk and reading an old book. "Hey, Gaara," Kankuro said as he placed his present on the desk in front of him. "Happy Birthday."

His younger brother closed the book and set it to the side. He stared at the gift and then up at Kankuro. "What's this?"

The puppet master turned sheepish. "Uh, well..." He desperately wished Temari were here with him. "It is your birthday. Normally, you celebrate by getting gifts. I didn't bake you a cake or throw a party or anything. But it seemed right to give you a present. Didn't you ever celebrate with Yash... I mean before?"

Gaara closed his eyes for a long moment. "No. When I was a child, I got whatever toy I wanted, but no one celebrated the day I was born."

_Maybe this was a bad idea._ Kankuro looked down at the present and then at his brother. "Well, I think that's awful. Your birthday should be celebrated. I mean, I'm glad you're here." He saw Gaara blink. "Look, just open it. Temari will bring you hers when she comes back. If you decide you don't like the idea of getting gifts, we can do something different next year. Or if it's too painful, we can skip it if you want.

Gaara nodded. He stood and picked the gift up from the table, holding it for a second before looking at Kankuro again. The older brother couldn't read the expression on his face. Gaara seemed to want to say something, but he remained quiet. At last, he began to unwrap the paper, very slowly and carefully. He did the same with the box underneath.

Kankuro looked on in anticipation, wishing his brother would just rip the gift open. Finally, Gaara pulled out a miniature wooden statue. He examined it and found it looked exactly like him, right down to the mark on his forehead.

Kankuro could see that further explanation was necessary. "After you become Kazekage, they'll carve a giant statue of you to place in the council's meeting room. Not right away. But eventually. I heard it usually happens within the first year or so."

Gaara continued to inspect the statue, turning it over in his hands several times. "The detail is incredible."

Kankuro gave an embarrassed laugh. "I know it's just a glorified paperweight. I couldn't find the right present. So I made this because I want you to know that I believe in you. And in your dream to become the next Kazekage." Gaara stared at him again. "You've come so far already. And I also want you to know that I'll help you in any way I can."

Gaara looked from him to the figurine he clasped firmly in his hands. Kankuro waited through long, agonizing moments before his younger brother could speak. "I... Thank you."

Kankuro smiled at him. "Hey, maybe they'll let me help carve the real one someday."

Gaara nodded, his eyes glued to the little statue. "I'm going to keep this in my room so that it will always remind me..." He looked up and found his older brother's eyes. The corners of his mouth were turned ever so slightly upward.

This image remained burned in Kankuro's mind long after the younger boy left the room. He smirked. "Now how am I going to top this next year?"


End file.
